


Six Is A Pleasant Number

by SIFoote (TheMayWaters)



Series: Family Omegaverse [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family, Family Issues, Loving Husband, M/M, Omegaverse, Premature Birth, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMayWaters/pseuds/SIFoote
Summary: An unexpected addition might be troublesome.Part of the Family Omegaverse.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Family Omegaverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444858
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	Six Is A Pleasant Number

Minoru and Inari were expected—they knew they were having twins after Yūki. They were a happy family—Kuroo and Tsukishima did everything they could to make sure that the twins were the last expansion to their family. Which is why Yūsei was a surprise.

* * *

“Kei, you can’t keep saying this is nothing. You need to go to the doctor.” Kuroo rubbed soothing circles into his husband’s back as he worshipped the porcelain throne for the third time that day.

“I’m fine, it’s just a small bug.” Tsukishima, he retained his last name, shifted on the floor until he could lean his head against the bathroom cabinet.

“This has been going on for a month already—you barely eat anything because it all comes back up. I’m worried about you.” Tetsurō ran his fingers over Kei’s pale cheek. “There’s no way you can keep up with the twins in this state. They’re already seven.”

“I’m still keeping up fine.”

“You crash into bed every night and pass out almost immediately. You are not keeping up.” Kuroo pressed the scent gland on his wrist against the one under Tsukishima’s jaw. “I’m worried about you. I can cut my hours at work and help you out more.”

“No, you can’t, you love work.”

“I love you more.” Tetsurō pulled the omega into his lap. “If you need me home, I’ll come home. Make a doctor’s appointment and I’ll watch the kids while you go.”

“Okay.” The blond curled into his husband and closed his eyes. “Can I sleep a little more?”

“You’ve got about fifteen minutes until you have to leave for work.”

“Okay. I’ll sleep for fifteen, wake me up?”

“Of course.”

Kuroo lifted the omega in the air and carried him back to their bed. Minoru, the older of the two identical twins, ran into the room with a nerf gun clutched in his hands.

“Hey, your dad is sleeping because he’s sick. Keep the noise down and leave our room out of your war, okay?” The alpha nudged the boy out of the room and closed the door.

“Is dad okay?”

“He’ll be fine. He needs to go to the doctor—just like we do for you.”

“Can we make dad soup to help him feel better?”

“We can try—but he keeps vomiting it back up.” They were quiet for a shot while. “Where’s your sister?”

“She’s doing her homework.”

“Make sure you and your brother get ready for school. We’ll be leaving in thirty minutes.”

* * *

“You promise to call the doctor?”

“Yes, Tetsu, now let me go. I’m going to be late for work.” Kei kissed the alpha quickly from the genkan. “Good luck with getting the kids off to school.”

“I do it every morning—almost have it down to a science now.”

“See you when you get home, tonight.”

The omega left the house and Kuroo turned around ready for the war he waged every morning for the last fifteen minutes before they had to leave. There were toys scattered across the house and he was sure the papers on the floor in the living room were scattered remnants of the twins’ homework—more than likely mixed up between the two.

Yūki appeared with remarkable timing, her school bag perfectly prepared, and gave her father an exasperated smile. She was smart for an eleven-year-old and she knew how to help with the twins.

“I have the living room—you get them in their uniform.” She sighed.

“You’re a life saver.”

“I only do it in exchange for my extra dessert when dad isn’t looking.”

“Still, love you.” He kissed her quickly on the head and headed up the stairs of their house to the twins’ bedroom. The two were in the middle of an argument over who had knocked over the lamp which was on the floor shattered in several pieces. Kuroo groaned—it was the fifth one that year. “Okay, let’s ignore the lamp. You both are only half dressed for school. Get your butts in gear, little men.”

Tetsurō spent ten minutes of their allotted fifteen finding missing articles of clothes—ties, shoes, socks, uniform jackets. He still had no clue why one of the boys’ shoes was in the bathroom mixed in with Tsukishima’s omega suppressors. The boys didn’t provide a good explanation for him either.

Once they were ready, they met up with Yūki in the living room who helped them organize their school backpacks with all their things for the day.

“Once I’m in middle school, I won’t be able to clean up after you, so you’ll have to do it yourself. The middle school is farther away, and I need to leave sooner to catch the train.”

“But dad can help, can’t he?” Inari stared up at his sister with wide eyes.

“Don’t you think both our dads have enough on their plates with us leaving toy messes all over?” She pointed to their father in the kitchen looking in every cranny for nerf ammo. Tsukishima would kill him if he found any remaining when he got home.

“Oh,” Minoru looked down at the ground. “We’ll try to be better.”

“Good.” She smiled. “Now, let’s wait by the door for dad.”

“All ready to go?” Tetsurō asked once he tossed a handful more ammo into the bucket in the living room.

“Yep!” Yūki told him cheerily and took his hand. “I’m going to miss being walked to the train station next year.”

“You won’t be walking alone, dad said he’d take you when he leaves.” The alpha locked the house behind them and escorted his family out through the front gate. He locked it as well and did his best to keep all the kids connected to him so they wouldn’t dart out where they shouldn’t be.

“I’ll miss walking with this dad, then.” She smiled. “But papa needs some love too.”

“He does.” Kuroo smiled. “Hopefully he starts feeling better soon.”

* * *

“Pregnant?” Kei stared at the doctor in shock. “Are you sure?”

“That’s what the results from all the tests are coming back as—I suggest getting an ultrasound to be sure, though. I checked with our receptionist, and our ultrasound specialist has a spot open. You can always make an appointment with your OBGYN of course. I’m sure that you know to meet with them already if you are pregnant.”

Tsukishima nodded numbly. He could’ve sworn he and Kuroo did everything right. Alpha condoms, birth control, heat suppressors, fertility suppressors. After the twins, Tsukishima and Kuroo decided they didn’t need to expand their family more, yet there they were, somehow.

“I’ll take the appointment now, if you don’t mind.”

“Not at all. I’ll let them to know to prepare the space.”

He had to be sure before he told Tetsurō anything.

* * *

“How’d the doctor’s visit go?” Kuroo asked when he arrived home. He sat on the large three-seater couch while Minoru and Inari napped on the love seat together. Tsukishima assumed Yūki was upstairs working on her homework.

“It came back with some surprising results.” Tsukishima took off his travel trench coat and hung it on the hook inside the genkan. He pulled a small sheet of paper out of the pocket before he kicked off his shoes and stepped up into the house.

“A good surprising?”

“I don’t know.”

Kuroo’s brows crinkled together. “Kei, how can you not know if it’s good or not.”

The omega held the sheet of paper out to him. The alpha took it uncertainly and stared at the ultrasound.

“What—?”

“Apparently I’m pregnant.”

“How?”

“That’s what I asked, but they didn’t have any answers.”

“Are you happy about it?” Kuroo stood and walked around the couch to stand in front of his mate.

“Yes, but I’m scared.”

“Of?”

“That you won’t want it.”

“Kei,” Tetsurō pulled him into a warm hug. “Why would I not want something we created?”

“Because it’s not supposed to exist.”

“Yūki wasn’t supposed to exist either, but when I came back to Japan, she was the best surprise I ever received. We’re going to love this one just as much as the others.”

Tsukishima burst into tears and pushed himself into his alpha’s chest. “I love you, Tetsurō.”

“I love you too, Kei.” He peppered the omega’s face with soft kisses. “Should we start thinking of names we like?”

“You’re jumping the gun a little. We don’t even know the gender.”

“We can never start too early. In three months, you’ll hate anything anybody suggests.”

“Don’t make fun of my mood swings.” The blond whined.

* * *

The kids didn’t take the news so well. The twins didn’t understand what having another baby meant and Yūki was not a fan she’d have another sibling to take care of. Tsukishima spent the night after telling their kids the news, crying into Kuroo’s neck. The alpha held his omega tightly through the night and scented him softly. He even bit at the bond mark on the back of his neck to help ease him.

This pattern continued for several weeks. Tsukishima trying his best to take care of the kids, who now seemed less inclined to be around him, and then crying to his alpha at night.

“It’s not like we meant to have another one—three was enough for us.” Kuroo leaned back on the couch of Kenma and Yamamoto’s apartment. “When Kei was pregnant with the twins, he had a rough time—rougher than with Yūki, he said. I was okay with not having another one. Anything to keep my mate happy. I don’t know what to do to help him.”

“I think you being there for him is what he needs.” Kenma comforted. “It hurts crying every night because you think your child doesn’t love you, but I had the same experience with Jun when he was just an infant. He wouldn’t stop crying around me and only Tora could get him to be quiet. It was extremely frustrating. He was there to console me every night for about the span of three months before Jun decided he was over whatever phase it was.”

“I remember those months, you looked extremely exhausted.”

“It’s taxing on a parent to feel like their kids don’t care about them.” Kenma curled in on himself and watched Jun play with his train tracks on the floor. “He’s five now, though, and he outgrew that stage a long time ago.”

“I just have to wait for the kids to be done with this stage?”

“Well, yeah, but maybe try talking to them when Tsukishima isn’t around and express your concerns about how they’re treating him is affecting him. You could also get someone to watch the kids for a night and have a night in. That helped me a lot when I was going through it—just knowing that my mate still loves me.”

“When you say to get someone to watch the kids, I’m assuming you aren’t suggesting yourself?”

“No, don’t put those twins on me. Jun is enough of a handful.”

“I’ll figure something out.”

* * *

“Kei’s just going through a hard time right now and I think that some time with just us, alone, would help him.” Kuroo said through the phone while he was at work. He decided to take a small break from his most recent analysis work and try to set up a day where he and Tsukishima could be alone.

“So, you want, Kōshi and I to watch your kids for the night?” Sawamura Daichi’s timbre voice echoed across the line.

“If you would? My dad is out of the country and if we had Tsukishima’s parents watch them, we’d have to take them clear up to Miyagi.” Kuroo looked out the window of the office to the sports teams practicing on the field below. “You can talk it over with Suga, of course, and choose a day that would work better for you. I know they can be a handful.”

“I’ll call Kōshi and get back to you. I’m sure it wouldn’t be a problem. Mitsu and Kin would love to have them over to play.”

“They are right around the same age.” Kuroo agreed. Mitsu was a year older than the twins, and Kin two years younger.

“I can already tell you that they’ll be on board. I’m a little surprised you didn’t try to call Ushijima.”

“I figured they’re probably really busy as it is—what with both of them in a professional sports career and they have triplets.”

“Those two certainly have it rough.” Daichi agreed softly. “Well, I’ll let you know on watching the kids. I better get back to work on my side.”

“Thanks for the support.”

* * *

That day, Kuroo returned home to a quiet house. Tsukishima was in the kitchen with tear tracks on his cheeks.

“Hey, dinner is not so important that you need to cry over it.” He pressed a kiss to Tsukishima’s temple.

“Minoru told me he hates me. I sent all the kids to their rooms.”

“He did what?” Tetsurō turned away immediately. “I’m going to have a talk with them about unacceptable behavior.”

“Don’t—I don’t want you to be fighting with them too.”

“Kei, you can’t shoulder this on your own. I’m going to have a talk with them, I was planning on it before today. Plus, I have some good news, Daichi and Suga agreed to watch the kids on Saturday into Sunday, so we’ll have that day and night to ourselves.” Kuroo gave him another quick hug. “We’ll be downstairs for dinner in a few minutes.”

Kuroo marched up the stairs, collected Yūki from her room where she busied herself with homework, and brought them all into a collective meeting in the twins’ room.

“I heard somebody told dad they hate him today.” He growled. Sometimes it was necessary to be more alpha than he liked.

The kids stayed vigilantly silent.

“What I want to know, is why you would think that’s okay?”

They sat in silence for another minute.

“Does anyone want to tell me what led to this? I’m fine with leaving you all up here and enjoying dinner with just your dad.”

“Dad was cleaning the house earlier, before dinner.” Yūki started.

“Traitor!” Minoru yelled at her.

“I’m not starving because of you and your hissy fit!” She shouted back. “Do you think I wanted either of you to be born when I realized what was happening?”

“You didn’t want us?”

“Not at the time! I mean, I had just gotten a new dad. I had three years with papa then when I got my other dad back, I found out that I was going to have siblings. I didn’t have any time with just my dad. They got back together, and I got two brothers.”

“Minoru told dad he hates him because dad asked him to help pick up the toys, but he didn’t ask me because I was working on my homework.” Inari whispered under the shouting.

“What was that?” Kuroo pulled the small boy from between the two.

“Minoru already finished his homework and made the living room a mess, so papa asked him to clean up the mess then set the table. Minoru got mad he was being asked to clean up.”

“Dad always asks me to clean up the mess, he never asks you or Yūki. It’s always me and that’s what I told him.”

“But papa said he asked you because you finished your homework already. You’re smarter than I am. It wasn’t fair of him to ask me because I hadn’t finished my homework.”

“Just because you’re slow on your homework doesn’t mean you can’t help out with the chores.” Minoru argued.

“Well, if you’d help me when I ask instead of telling me to do it on my own, maybe I wouldn’t be so slow!” Inari shouted. His twin took a step back in shock. Inari was never angry—he was a happy and quiet child.

“Okay, so it sounds like we all have things we need help with.” Kuroo stepped in between them. “Yūki, I know I wasn’t there for you when you were a baby, so your siblings having more time with me is frustrating. How about we have daddy-daughter dates once a month where it’s just you and me?”

She nodded politely and sat down on the floor.

“Minoru, you should help Inari if he isn’t understanding something. If Inari finishes his homework, then you can play and share the chores. Inari, you need to ask dad and me for help if you’re confused on your homework. I’ll talk to Kei about having you all equally help with chores, but you shouldn’t tell him you hate him. Do you hate him, Minoru?”

“No.”

“See, you were just upset with him. I know it’s surprising having another baby, we were just as surprised as you. Having another baby doesn’t mean we’re going to stop loving any of your either. Since you guys didn’t seem to want the baby, your dad has spent every night crying. He loves all of you so much. Today, when you said you hated him, it made your dad cry all by himself. I want you to march downstairs and apologize to him, all of you.” Kuroo stood up. “Get in a line and march.”

The kids obeyed, with Yūki at the front.

“Good timing, dinner is ready.” Tsukishima smiled at them with red rimmed eyes.

Yūki ran to her father first and hugged him. “I’m sorry for making you upset dad. I was just jealous that I’d have another sibling to split papa’s attention with.”

“You were spoiled as a baby, weren’t you?” Kei pat her head softly. She nodded enthusiastically.

“Can I help you with anything?”

“Please put the chopsticks on the table. I’ll get the hot pan.”

“Daddy?” The twins peered around the corner into the kitchen.

Kei looked at them for a long while and only moments later, they both ran into the kitchen and hugged him.

“I’m sorry I said I hated you! I don’t.” Minoru wailed.

“I’m sorry I made you sad by not asking for help and by being upset that you were having another baby.” Inari joined in.

“It’s okay. I’m glad that you apologized, it makes me happy.” Tsukishima held his kids close and pressed soft kisses to their heads. “Right now, we need to eat dinner.”

“Okay.”

Kuroo leaned against the doorway and ruffled his kids’ hair as they passed by into the dining room.

“You are a miracle worker.” Kei whispered.

“I can accomplish any task if it’s for my beautifully handsome omega.” Kuroo pulled him in for a quick kiss. “I’ll carry dinner to the table.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

That night was the first night Kei didn’t cry himself to sleep in his alpha’s arms.

* * *

“That’s a sight I haven’t been able to enjoy in a long time.” Kuroo commented as Kei walked out of their glass shower in the master bathroom. The alpha was propped against the doorway and his wild hairstyle never looked more handsome on him. The blond flushed and reached for a towel to cover himself. “You know I dropped the kids off at Sawamura’s, right?”

“Yes,” the omega breathed out, “but it’s been a while. We’ve staved off our biology with medicine for so long.”

“And yet somehow we have another little miracle.” Tetsurō pushed himself away from the frame and took several steps toward his mate. He pushed his hands past the towel and cupped the small bump in the middle of Tsukishima’s pelvis. “I missed seeing you pregnant.”

“This one is going to be the last one,” Tsukishima turned around so he could press kisses to his alpha’s face. “No more children.”

“I can’t help it my omega looks so sexy.” Kuroo closed his mouth over the younger’s throat. “Do you think the kids will ask if I leave hickeys on you?”

“They’ve seen the ones Ushijima left on Tadashi—I doubt they will.”

“Can you imagine the insanity of having triplets?”

“Don’t jinx anything—we already have more kids than normal Japanese families.”

“We can just tell them I have potent sperm.”

Tsukishima laughed and pushed his husband away. “No more children!”

“Okay, okay.” The alpha kissed him softly and pulled him back toward their bedroom. “What does my omega desire?”

“To at least dry my hair, you fiend.”

“Your alpha shall dry it for you.” He sat on the bed and opened his thighs before he situated the omega between them. He used the towel from around Kei’s waist to dry the omega’s hair. Tsukishima hummed into the sensation and pressed himself back against Kuroo. “Are you scared?”

“Of?”

“This pregnancy being like the twins.”

“Not really? I think it’ll be more like Yūki’s, but the morning sickness was like it was with the twins.

“Maybe you’re having twins again.”

“I love our boys, but I hope not. It’s exhausting pushing out one baby, let alone two. Then they were almost cesarean too. The sleepless nights with two babies—as soon as one stops crying the other starts.” Kei turned himself around on the bed and buried his face into his alpha’s shoulder. “I’m tired Tetsurō.”

“I’m sure you are.” He leaned back and threw the towel onto the nightstand where it could partially dry. “We don’t have to do anything you know.”

“I know.” Kei turned around to straddle his husband. “I can’t decide what I want.”

“That does cause a problem.” Kuroo pulled them onto the bed. He laid with his head on the pillow and cradled his husband’s body above him. “How about we think about baby names?”

“We don’t know much about the baby yet.” The omega curled his hands into the fabric of the alpha’s shirt.

“Sure we do. It’ll be a boy, of course.”

“And why is that?”

“I have strong swimmers.” Kuroo shifted into the mattress.

“Oh? Yūki begs to differ.” Kei smiled.

“Did you forget about the twins?”

“That was just luck and the fact we mated during my heat. All those things usually add up to boys.” The blond defended softly.

“Yeah? Then how did you get pregnant again this time without me having strong swimmers?” Tetsurō rolled them over and rested his chin on the omega’s chest.

“I wish I knew the answer to that to make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Tsukishima wiggled his toes and brought his hands up to Kuroo’s hair.

“How about Hideyoshi?”

“Hm?”

“For their name. Hideyoshi.”

“Too samurai.” Kei stayed quiet for a long while. “Kaede?”

“It feels too simple.” Kuroo pressed several soft kisses to Tsukishima’s chest and stomach as he worked his way down. “Kōsuke?”

“Reminds me of Bokuto-san. Takuya?”

Kuroo pursed his lips. “Shirō?”

“Fourth son?” Kei laughed. “He’s the third, not the fourth.”

“And where are your good ideas?” The alpha bit the omega’s hip playfully and watched the seriousness return to the blond’s face.

“Yūsei.”

“Yūsei.” Kuroo tested. He pressed another kiss to the small swell of Kei’s stomach. “What do you think little one?”

“If only he could respond.” Tsukishima sat up and pulled the alpha’s face to his for a warm kiss. “We’ll be screwed if it’s a girl.”

“Good thing I’m right, then.” Tetsurō pressed himself closer. He pushed his tongue into the omega’s mouth and ran his hands across the blond’s back. Kei moaned softly and pulled his husband closer.

“I wish—I wish we could kiss properly in front of the kids.” He whispered between kisses.

“I guess I need to whisk you away more often where they can’t see.” Kuroo nipped at the omega’s nose. “I’ve always wondered if both of us could fit in the pantry.”

“Not with the food, you heathen.” Tsukishima pulled away and watched the alpha chase after him. “Tetsu?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we—I mean—I want to—” Kei stuttered. “Sex.”

“That sounded like a demand there.” Kuroo teased. “Is my omega trying to solicit me?”

Tsukishima paused. Word play titles always changed how he acted with the alpha. He laid back and adopted the haughty look Kuroo fell in love with when they were teenagers. His leg came up and pressed at his husband’s cock with soft fervency. “And if I am, alpha?”

“Then, you should show me how much you want it.”

Kei tilted his head more and dragged his leg farther up until it draped over Tetsurō’s shoulder. “What if I don’t want to?”

“You are going to be the death of me.” The alpha pressed his warm lips against the omega’s thigh. He followed it with a short lick across the skin.

“It’s a good thing you already agreed to that when we got married.”

“I think I agreed to it long before that happened.” Kuroo’s fingers wandered to the omega’s hips before making a slow and agonizing path to his entrance.

“Tetsu,” Kei called. “Kiss me.”

* * *

Thirteen weeks early.

Thirteen weeks the baby should’ve still developed inside his mate.

Kuroo stared through the glass at his newborn son hooked to intensive medical devices designed to help the baby survive.

“Kuroo-san, your husband is asking for you.” A nurse interrupted softly. He nodded her way and immediately headed back to the room they put Kei in post birth.

“Tetsu?” The omega called weakly when he smelled the alpha approach.

“Hey, koibito.” Kuroo greeted. He walked over to the side of the bed and held his husband’s hand.

“Is Yūsei okay?”

“They say he’ll live.” Tetsurō reassured. “He’ll be in intensive care for a while, but they currently don’t see any chances he’ll drop.”

“That’s good.” He squeezed his mate’s hand. “I want to see him when I wake up.”

“I’ll talk to the nurses.” The alpha pressed a kiss to Kei’s hand. “Get some rest. I’ll go check on the kids and give the family our news.”

“Okay.” The omega’s eyes drifted closed, and he fell into a soft, monitored sleep.

Kuroo made his way out into the waiting room of anxious faces. They all stood as he entered, and he waved them down. “They’re both okay. They doctor’s say Yūsei is healthy despite the preterm and Kei is sleeping.”

“Can we see them?” Akiteru took a step closer.

“We can visit Yūsei in NICU, but it’s best if we let Kei rest a while longer. The birth took a lot out of him. The doctors are worried about blood loss.”

“I want to meet my little brother.” Yūki took her father’s hand.

“Okay.” Kuroo led their direct family members back to NICU and showed them Yūsei laying under all the medical equipment meant to keep him alive.

“Will he really be okay?” Inari pressed his face against the glass. Akiteru gently pulled him away.

“The doctors said he will. He’s healthy despite the early birth. They had to run a secondary gender test on him to make sure they gave him the right care. He shows up as a beta. The doctors think the early gestation led to his dynamic since he couldn’t develop fully in the womb. But, betas are just as good as any other alignment.” Kuroo ran his fingers through Yūki’s hair. “I’ll apologize in advance about how much time your father and I will have to spend with Yūsei now that he’s here.”

“You’re spending time with him to make sure he stays alive and can be our little brother, right?” Minoru stared through the window in shock.

“Yes. It’s very important we stay around him, so he can be exposed to his parents.”

“Dad, it’s okay.” Minoru broke his gaze away from the baby. “I’d much rather have a little brother who is alive than dead.”

“Minoru is right.” Inari agreed. “I don’t want Yūsei to die.”

“Saeko and I will help out where we can too.” Akiteru volunteered. “Whatever you guys need help with, let us know.”

“We will.” Kuroo agreed.

* * *

Kuroo held the door open for Tsukishima who carried Yūsei into the house for the first time. They had him strapped safely in the baby carrier and settled him on the coffee table in front of the other kids.

“You have to be really careful with him, he’s still fragile.” Kei warned. He picked the baby up out of the seat and offered him to Yūki first.

She took the baby with reverence and made sure to support his neck and back. “He’s so cute.”

“He looks a lot like you when you were born.” The omega watched his daughter carefully.

“I’m going to get started on dinner.” Tetsurō placed a warm hand on Kei’s back.

“When he gets older, can Inari and I teach him how to walk?” Minoru volunteered.

“Definitely—but that won’t be for quite a while.”

“That’s okay.” Inari grinned. “At least he’s here with us.”

**Author's Note:**

> According to the properties, I started this last July. Finally toyed around with it enough that I was like, yeah, that's a good way to end that series. I couldn't bring myself to write smut this time around.
> 
> I started a FanFic project around the same time I started this fic and it is taking up a lot of time. It's this fandom and another one crossed over kind of series. I'm not posting anything from that project until it's complete, but I've created maps and tons of other stuff for it. It's currently 95 pages, 27k words, and nowhere being near complete. Back to working on that project.


End file.
